


as if you don't notice me enough

by nsykdk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I was forced to get an account for this, ITS BEEN FIVE DAYS I KNOW, M/M, Pocky Game, don't tell me it's late, let me live okay, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: In which a certain set of triplets meddle with two certain lives.
[A belated tribute to Pocky Day 2016]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGLtaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGLtaria/gifts).



> Something small I decided not to post, but got an account to post anyway--  
> Please bear with this noob (＠_＠;)
> 
> me: I FINISHED A FIC  
> Altaria: OOH  
> me: here, you can read it  
> Altaria: WAIT YOU SHOULD POST  
> me: ...but I don't have an account  
> me: JUST READ IT  
> Altaria: NO  
> Altaria: I REFUSE  
> Altaria: I WON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T POST IT  
> me: (；´∀｀)
> 
> Altaria: JUST POST THE DAMN THING  
> me: (´；ω；｀)

"What's this?"

Yuuri looks up from the book he's reading, frowning. "Stop looking in the snacks cupboard already..."

Victor's head appears beside the cupboard door, holding a red box. "Yuuri, Yuuri, what's this?"

Strange, he doesn't remember buying Pocky.

"It's Pocky," Yuuri says finally, placing a bookmark into his book. "I heard the triplets and Minako-sensei saying something about Pocky recently, but I have no idea why it would be here."

Crawling over to the cupboard, Yuuri yanks open the door to find an assortment of flavours, (almost) perfectly arranged by colour.

Definitely the work of the triplets.

"Japanese sure have strange tastes," Victor mumbles from behind Yuuri, several multicoloured boxes in his lap. "Chili flavour, fish flavour, cheese flavour...ooh, is this katsudon flavour?"

"Eh? Katsudon?" Interest perked, Yuuri turns to a grinning Victor, only to receive a chocolate-flavoured box.

"Just joking." Victor laughs. "Don't look so disappointed, Yuuri! There's more to life than katsudon!"

Yuuri sighs, turning the box over in his hands. A printed comment reads ' _Play the Pocky Game with a friend!_ '

He has to take off his glasses to read the tiny written comment beside it: an arrow pointing to the word 'friend', and his name, rendered in poor hiragana.

"Eh? Yuuri?"

Even the ones on Victor's lap have his name on them in shaky hiragana, and he pulls several off the shelf to find the same.

"Axel! Lutz! Loop!"

There's a shuffling, but it's only Victor brushing his fringe from his eyes.

"What is it?" Victor picks up a box when there is no response, squinting to make out the message. "Play...with Yuuri? What's this game?"

Yuuri starts to tidy the boxes, pretending to ignore the question when a shadow looms over him, pressing him against the door.

"Yuuri," Victor drawls, almost draping himself over a hesitant Yuuri, "tell me what this is."

"It's embarrassing, so no."

"Fine, I'll search it up." Victor's childish pout immediately morphs into a grin. "Yuuri, try this with me!"

Yuuri is greeted with a search page entirely in Russian, and by the time he's found his glasses, Victor is already ripping open the packet to place several in his mouth.

"Victor-"

"Come on, Yuuri," Victor says, "or I'll tell your mother that her favourite son isn't getting any more katsudon for the rest of the year-"

"Okay, okay! Just once!" Yuuri sighs, clutching his head. He hates the way Victor knows where to hit his weaknesses every time - even if it's just to go out and eat, or to tease him into doing stupid things - now, for instance.

He hates Victor's way of having him, too - but for some reason, he can't bring himself to disobey Victor's wishes.

"Yay," Victor sings, taking another stick from the packet, quickly devouring the ones in his mouth.

Yuuri's back is already pressed against the cupboard door, and as Victor's hands find their place on either side of Yuuri's head, he realises that he can't escape.

( _You've dug your own grave, Yuuri-_ )

Chocolate is placed between his lips, and his eyes jerk back to meet Victor's.

Somehow, they've become a more serious shade than usual, and the shadow of his fringe doesn't help with that either. Yuuri finds himself unable to look away, as if Victor's gaze pins him to that spot completely.

It's strangely...uncomfortable, having Victor do this to him.

Neither of them close their eyes. Victor is the only movement in the still kitchen, the sound of biscuit crunching under teeth the only sound.

He feels Victor's breaths on his skin as he edges closer.

He feels the chocolate melting on his lips, the sweetness on his tongue.

Victor's lips curl upwards, so slight that it could be disguised as chewing, but Yuuri sees it.

He doesn't know what it means, but he's sure enough to guess that it's a challenge. Victor isn't losing to someone who shies away from a simple touch.

In other words, Yuuri realises, he's not going down without a fight.

Yuuri won't, too.

He sees Victor's eyes glint when chocolate disappears into his mouth, and almost half the stick disappears in the time it takes for Yuuri to look back up.

Victor winks, and his closeness makes Yuuri's heart jump.

He dares to take another bite, but Victor slams him back against the door, lips daringly close to Yuuri's.

Melted chocolate really does stand out on pale lips.

He doesn't think he'd dislike to be kissed by Victor, because he knows that he's completely capable of doing so. If his previous flirtatious gestures were anything to go by, he'd probably have wanted to kiss Yuuri since long ago.

To be honest, Yuuri's curious as to what Victor's kisses would feel like, taste like.

A cold thumb brushes across hot cheeks, and Yuuri snaps out of his daze to find the last piece dropping onto Victor's tongue as he licks the chocolate from his lips, almost brushing Yuuri's in the process.

Victor begins to draw back, and without thinking it through, Yuuri reaches out and grabs the front of his shirt.

The look on Victor's face is priceless: eyes wide, mouth a perfect circle.

"Did you think I was done with you already?" His eyes soften, but the twinkle remains. "Oh, Yuuri..."

Yuuri feels his cheeks and ears burning, glasses beginning to slide off his nose.

"How do I even resist you when you're like this, Yuuri?"

Gentle fingers tilt his face to meet Victor's, and he slowly allows his eyes to close.

Victor's lips are softer than he'd expected: a combination of warm, sweet, gentle; so perfect that he almost doesn't believe it's _Victor_.

He tastes like chocolate and whatever he'd been eating before that; a hint of the mints he uses to disguise the alcohol he'd drunk last night. His scent all but screams _Makkachin_ , mixed with the subtle scent of hot spring and yukata.

Yuuri isn't one to judge, but Victor is a good kisser.

( _Of course he is, he's probably dated more girls than I'd have ever properly spoken to in my life_ , Yuuri thinks, but that thought is drowned by the sudden press of tongue against lips.)

Lips part to allow entrance, and Yuuri thinks he's just going to melt right there. His back is against the door again, Victor's hands buried into his hair as he sucks at Yuuri's bottom lip, licking away every last drop of melted chocolate.

It's the first time he's ever felt so hot, each brush of Victor's fingers and lips bringing a wave of heat that stays and burns.

(It's his _eros_ , some childish part of his mind plays-)

It isn't until he's gasping and moaning, already drunk from Victor's touch that he's freed. His heart feels like he's skated for hours without stopping as Victor untangles his fingers from his hair, sighing softly.

Yuuri's about to speak when he hears something, a soft chuckling, and suddenly everything seems to slot into place.

The video is viral in a matter of minutes.


	2. bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which several others react to/talk about/hide in a room because of the aforementioned (nonexistent) video *(*´∀｀*)☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate formatting i hate formatting i hate formatting i hate formatting i hate formatting i hate formatting i hate formatting
> 
> either way☆  
> my hard work formatting will not go to waste☆

**In Russia:**  
Yuri: What the heck do you think you're doing, Victor?!?!?  
Victor: Aha☆, he's so cute, right?  
Yuri: Don't tell me you actually _like_  that-  
Yuri: Haah? Yakov?  
Yuri: That bastard just called. What the-  
Yakov: _Victor, what do you think you're doing?_  
Yuri: Oi, this is _my_  call-  
Victor: But-  
Yakov: My _reputation_ , Victor, you're de-  
Yuri: _Who cares about your shitty reputation anyway?_  
Yuri: Huh. What was I saying?  
Victor: About how cute Yuuri is♡  
Victor: Right?  
Yuri: _No. Goodbye._

 **In the ballet studio:**  
Minako: Okay, kids. Go practice and we'll put on the music in a minute.  
Minako: Huh, did those triplets upload something again?  
Minako: _Oh my god Yuuri-_  
Kid: Uh, sensei-  
Minako: _What the fu-_ oh, uh, _fudge-_  
Minako: _Stop telling the damn world you're sleeping with your coach oh my god-_  
Kids: Sensei!  
Minako: _Katsuki Yuuri, what the-_  
Kids: SENSEI!!  


**In the Nishigori household:**  
Yuko: You three, I told you not to use my camera!  
Takeshi: It's nice to see, er, some relationship development...between those two...  
Yuko: _I won't let you use my camera for the rest of the year!_  
Triplets: _(It's okay, the thing is uploaded anyway!)_  
Triplets: kekeke☆  


**In the Katsuki household:**  
Hiroko: Aww, Yuuri, we'll never deprive you of your precious katsudon...  
Yuuri: ...I'm sorry.  
Hiroko: It's okay, I'm sure Victor will let you have some.  
Yuuri: You aren't going to lecture me on it?  
Toshiya: What is there to lecture you on...?  
Mari: Go teach that Victor a lesson for taking away your katsudon instead.  
Yuuri: (I'm saved! They didn't watch the whole thing!)  


**In Thailand:**  
Phichit: Well, that wasn't really a surprise...  
Phichit: I expected that, sooner or later...  
Celestino: Phichit, your break is over.  
Celestino: What is it now? Another video of Yuuri?  
Phichit: Some relationship they have, right? (laughs nervously)  
Celestino: I don't even know what that Victor's gotten into Yuuri's head...  
Celestino: ...He better not screw up that next competition.  
Phichit: Well...that wouldn't be good, would it?  


**In Yuuri's room:**  
Victor: Come on, Yuuri~  
Yuuri: No.  
Victor: _Yuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiii~_  
Yuuri: I don't want to face the rest of the world like this-  
Victor: But you were so-  
Yuuri: _I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna-_  
Yuuri: _I wanna die ;__;_  


**Author's Note:**

> ...no, there is no such video. Stop cackling, Altaria.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!  
> Or talk to me on Twitter at @sick_en about anything else!!
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
